Most conventional lamps comprise a base part being provided with means for fixing the lamp in the lamp holder. Furthermore, the base part of the lamp carries the electric contact members for supplying electric power to the burner of the lamp, and the lamp holder comprises corresponding electric contact elements. The electric contact members and the electric contact elements can be incorporated in the means for fixing the lamp in its lamp holder.
For many applications of the lamp, the total dimension of the assembly of lamp and lamp holder in the longitudinal direction, hereinafter also indicated as length of the lamp, has to be relatively small. For example, a small length of the lamp and lamp holder is an advantage in case the lamp holder is mounted in a ceiling or in furniture like a cupboard, where the lamp is located against or in the lower side of a shelf. But also in a luminaire a relatively small longitudinal dimension of the lamp and/or the assembly of lamp and lamp holder can be an advantage.
The lamp may comprise an incandescent burner, or a halogen burner, or a number of LEDs (light emitting diodes), or a tube-like low pressure gas discharge burner, or any other kind of burner. The lamp furthermore may be provided with electronic circuit means for controlling the light source of the burner. In case the lamp has to have a relatively small dimension, in particular a small dimension in the longitudinal direction, an efficient location of the different components and parts inside the lamp is desired.